


Rebirth

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lineage, Other, Phoenixes, Sort Of, worried lineage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: I kind of... adopted this prompt from SWModdy, but, you know, it was up for adoption anyways. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯•~*~•Can we get a nobody goes dark-side &/or dies AU with lineage fluff? But... as it turns out... Yoda is part of a phoenix-like species, living for roughly 900 years before bursting into flames and being reborn from the ashes. Yoda is close to his first burning, and his lineage takes note of his shitty appearance. Panic assures, and they try to find out what’s wrong... not realizing that he and Yaddle have all the answers.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



   It wasn’t really noticeable, not at first. Master Yoda was starting to slow down, which, considering his age, wasn’t really that much of a concern. The old always start to slow down, even the Jedi, for the majority that didn’t have their missions take a sour turn. Though it was different with Yoda.

   His skin seems to have been tinted red, cheekbones caved in a bit. The ridges on his forehead seem to be more prominent, deeper than what Qui-Gon is use too. Brown eyes have started to turn orange as they slowly but surely start to sink in, the unusual color starting from the edge and heading inwards as the barely noticeable yellow becomes more noticeable. The black dots that had previously only dotted the old being’s hands and fingers had started making their way up his arms, appearing on his ears as well.

 _All in all,_ Qui-Gon thinks as he finishes cleaning up the small being’s room, _he looks like shit._ Even his grandpadawan, Anakin, had noticed, and he seems to only have eyes for that Senator. Anakin has even managed to get Ashoka to join in on watching over the oldest member of their lineage. The trio’s worry have nothing on Yan’s and Obi-Wan’s, though.

•~*~•

   Yan knew he was the one who started it. When he had first taken note of Yoda’s shitty appearance, he basically glued himself to his old master’s side. With every job that the small being did, Yan was there to help him or take it over in little to no time. Yesterday’s lightsaber class comes to mind.

   He had let Yoda tell the younglings about the ‘saber form they were learning that day, but took over after that. Yoda was immediately plopped down onto the chair Yan had brought in, and the taller being had helped the younglings through the ‘saber form.

   Yan had pointedly ignored the sharp looks he was gaining from his master. And it wasn’t exactly his fault that Obi-Wan decided to join in on his worrying over Yoda’s health.

•~*~•

   It started with the food. Obi-Wan had spent enough time with Yoda, all in thanks to his visions, to know what food preference his great-grandmaster had. After bribing Anakin in showing him how to open the door to the smaller being’s personal rooms, Obi-Wan immediately got to work on cooking Yoda’s favorites.

   Asking the healers about Yoda soon came after that. Why his grandmaster hadn’t thought of doing that, Obi-Wan doesn’t know. Though, despite the healers being all knowing, they didn’t know why Yoda’s health seemed to be declining. Than he hit the Archives with a frown on his face, trying to find _anything_ on Yoda and his species.

•~*~•

   Anakin would state that Obi-Wan made him do it. After his master had bribed him into showing him on how to open the door to the troll’s personal rooms, the man started to look around the Senate for some answers.

   It was slow going, and it felt like his questioning was going nowhere. Even with Padmè’s help, he’s getting nothing helpful from the Senators. As he stalks down the halls of the Senate building one last time, Anakin stops in his tracks when he overhears the Chandrila representative and the Ryloth representative, who never really liked each other, talking.

   “Did you hear that the Jedi Temple recently got a shipment of bloomberries?” Orn Free Taa questions, the sound of him sitting down filling the air.

   “Bloomberries?” Comes Mon Mothma’s voice, most likely followed by the raising of one of her eyebrows. “I thought those berries were extinct.”

   “Extinct? No,” Orn tells the other senator, “but very rare. They only grow on certain parts of Ryloth.”

   The sound of footsteps soon echo from behind him, and Anakin starts heading down the hall again. His footsteps are quick, though he manages to be quiet, as he thinks over the information he just gotten.

 _Just what exactly are bloomberries?_ Anakin thinks as he heads to his speeder

•~*~•

   Ahsoka barely opens an eye, watching the small beings in front of her through the slit. Yoda had managed to dislodge Master Dooku from his side, but Ahsoka was quick to replace him. Resigned into letting the youngest member of his lineage in joining him, he had led her to an out-of-the-way meditation room occupied by only one other.

   Master Yaddle had placed three meditation mats in a triangle, taking root in one of them. Ahsoka bets that the being had sensed Yoda’s tag-along. Set in the middle of the triangle was a large bowl filled to the brim with strange looking berries, their coloring a strange mix of yellow, red, and orange. Carefully sitting on the mat closest to the door, Yoda had used the Force to pull the bowl towards him and plopped several berries into his mouth. With a look from the smaller beings, Ashoka had taken the last mat and followed them into a light meditation.

   More of the berries had disappeared during their meditation, and Yoda’s previously tense posture had relaxed. Master Yaddle’s eyes had opened part way through, though Ahsoka swears her presence says she’s still meditating. Yellow-green eyes dart away from her fellow species member, settling on Ahsoka with a raised eyebrow.

   “Questions, you have.” The older female states as Ahsoka completely opens her eyes. “Ask away, you should.”

   Ahsoka glances at her grandmaster, worry clear in his eyes. “What’s wrong with him?” She quickly asks before she skimps out.

   “Coming, his burning day is.” Master Yaddle shifts on her mat, moving to a more comfortable spot as she closes her eyes. “Hard, the first one is, for all of us. Fine, he will be.”

   “Burning day?” Yaddle hums in agreement.

   “The origin, our people are, of the phoenix myth. Truly die, we do not. Reborn, we are, on our burning days.” Several of the berries float up from the bowl, the small food moving to twirl around Yoda’s head. “His first, this is. Hit him hard, the day will.”

   A frown crosses Ahsoka’s face, her gaze swiveling to Yaddle. “You sound like you experienced it before. Did you recently go through your first... burning day?”

   “No,” a small smile crosses the small being’s face, “not my first. My fifth it was I had experienced. Joined the order a century after I did, for stubborn, Yoda is. Want to go back to our home world so soon, he did not.”


End file.
